Dragon Ball Demon Edition Remastered
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: The restart of DB: DE. Two Saiyan brothers are thrown in to a crazy adventure on Earth, What Chaos will ensue? Viewer discretion advised, (Bulma Romance.) Cowriter: LyokoDragon15


The pod containing Gine and her son Kakarot, was heavily damaged as it barely got off their home planet. Gine's right foot smashed against the pod's door, breaking it open, her teeth clenched with tears down her eyes, holding her child in her arms. The area was dark around them, as the sun began to rise over the hills, revealing the vegetation around her, along with a water fall. Gine took an experimental step out of her pod, trying to find her balance. "Everything feels so much lighter... the gravity here is much weaker than Vegeta's." Gine took a few moments to adjust to the gravity of Earth and inspect the local flora and fauna. "So much plant life... not too industrialized yet. The species must be somewhat primati-" Her analysis was cut off by her growling stomach, followed by her son's crying and growling belly.

Gine was desperately trying to find something to eat so she could feed her child. "I should've brought provisions!" Gine screamed as her tail was wrapped around her child, holding him against her back, giving her a moment to use both her hands to try and forage. The young mother desperately look for any nourishment, she gasped seeing fish and some fruit. Gine put her son on a branch, letting her lick her lips preparing to fish.

_Worry not my child, I'll quickly find some food to provide!_

The Elderly Son Gohan was coming back from his walk, and stopped when he saw a tail sticking out of a tree, seeing the branch's rustle and snap. "Oh? Is there a little monkey trapped up there?" he asked, prodding at the tail with his walking stick. "Are you okay there, little fella?"

The child fell down on the stick, causing the child to cry out, while Gine's eyes widened, immediately dashing towards the crying, and proceeded to try and tackle the older man, but...was immediately on the ground from Gohan evading and moving her arm to throw her off target. "EH?! I-wha-huh?!" Gine said desperately as she looked side to side, fearing for not only her life, but her son's.

"Oh, hello young lady," Gohan relaxed and bowed his head as he let her go. "Do forgive me, I thought you were an animal trying to attack me. Are you this young man's mother?"

The young mother immediately grabbed her child, and fled from the scene, seeing she just came in contact with someone who could put her down. "Oh dear..." Gohan sighed and started towards the river, taking out his rod and baiting the hook before casing out, waiting patiently for a bite. "I hope she's okay. Such a young thing, traveling in these mountains with her infant? She must be in some dire straits..." Gohan reeled in the literally giant fish that took the bait and killed it in a single clean blow, starting to take it back to his camp.

Gine held her child in her arms, in a very tall tree, near hyperventilating, as she was in fight or flight instinct. She waited in the tree for hours, waiting until the man left. She wasn't going to get food just by standing around, she had to find some, or her child had no hopes in surviving. Gine took a gambit as she secretly followed Son Gohan up the mountains, though lost him when he took a turn, but as she and her child was stranded, it didn't take long after another hour, for her senses to spike up a delicious, intoxicating smell of food... the temptation was too strong, she followed it back seeing the small house, she busted in to the door, kicking it in. _**"WHERE'S THE FOOD?!" **_Gine cried out

Gohan gave her a small smile and a wave. "Oh, hello young lady," he greeted her, gesturing to a plate of cooked fish. "Don't be shy, take a seat. There's plenty for both of us."

Gine's eyes watered and widened seeing the food, Rice, Roast, chicken, fish, vegetables, potatoes, roots, fruits, beef. Gine quickly rushed over sitting down at the table, grabbing as much as she could take, her tail going up straight as she ate rather quickly, feeding her son as well. She hasn't eaten in almost a week, she was now taking it in of everything that has happened. "My, my, I thought you seemed hungry," Gohan chuckled. "I would have prepared smaller portions if I knew you were feeding your young one solids."

Gine drank the lemon tea, as she saw her son eating the meat buns rather quickly. "Thank you~! I was traveling through space... in a pod meant for one..." Gine cried, eating more.

Gohan tilted his head slightly. "Space? You mean like an astronaut?"

Gine downed another cooked fish. "Yes...I'm...I'm a Saiyan, if you can't tell by our tails, we're a race of Warriors...but our planet was wiped out... " Gine couldn't hold back her tears of relief seeing she was safe.

"Ah," Gohan nodded as he served her a bit more food. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss... well, if you're looking for a place to live, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to, miss..."

Gine's eyes widened again, as she bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you! You're most generous!" Gine cried out, while her son was eating her portions.

"It has always been my personal opinion that one should always treat a woman with respect," Gohan chuckled, patting the child's head. "What are your names, young lady?"

Gine grabbed two meat buns, eating them ."I'm... Gine, and this is my son Kakarot..." Gine breathed heavily.

"Hmm... if I might make a suggestion miss, Kakarot is a bit of an unusual name. You might want to consider giving him a more human name than Kakarot if you intend to go out into the city someday," Gohan advised. "I should have a few books that could give you some ideas."

The short spikey black haired Saiyan was eating more of his mother food. Gine didn't think of that, if her name could pass, but her son's didn't she didn't know what type of resistance there would be, if she would be captured and experimented on, or her son God forbid. "I...I understand..." Gine shook with fear.

Gohan looked her over and smiled, patting her on her shoulder. "Relax, Miss Gine. I assure you, no one ever comes into these mountains. If you're worried about going into the city, then you're more than welcome to stay here. You and your child both. I can even teach you both some martial arts if you wish," the kind old man smiled at her.

So, it was decided, Gine would live out a life of seclusion and peace, from the usual sweating and boasting Saiyans who'd make a mess of her kitchen. Gine gave Kakarot a human name, _**Damon...**_But shortly she found out she was pregnant and gave birth to another child, which she named Shad, who had oddly wavy hair for a Saiyan.

_**[Thirteen Years Later]**_

Damon hummed bringing back a large fish, his red gi damp from the river, short spikey brown hair dripping slightly. "Grandpa Gohan! Mom! Look what I found!" He shouted showing a giant blue scaled fish.

Gine smiled and rubbed her son's head affectionately, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Very good job, sweetie."

Shad was dragging back a, bag of 'carrots' he managed to actually grow near the springs, his pale skin and grey, sleeved gi and pants covered in patches of dust and dirt from the work, his black, wavy hair flecked with a few pebbles and more dirt. "I got some... carrots mom," he told her, struggling with the bag slightly. He definitely took more after his mother, having less strength than his older brother.

Damon opened the bag. "That's a Radish!" Damon said to his brother.

"Huh?" Shad looked into the bag and frowned. "Dang it... I must have pulled these by accident..."

Gine grabbed a radish. "It's fine, Radishes are good too...I'll make it work." Gine smiled to her sons.

Shad had a shine in his eyes as he looked up at his mother, green eyes full of excitement. "Are you going to teach me to cook today, mom?"

Damon's red eyes looked at a radish, eating one of them, slowly tasting the flavor of the root. "Grand Pa, what's the deal with radishes? They're pretending to be carrots!" Damon asked his grandfather.

Gohan chuckled and patted Damon's head. "They aren't pretending to be carrots, Damon. Radishes are a root veggie, just like carrots are. They're arguably more nutritious, but tend to have lower lifespans if not stored properly after picking them." Gohan showed Damon one of the radishes. "The radishes your brother grew seem to be rather healthy too... I didn't expect him to have a green thumb."

Damon slowly looked at his thumbs. "But they're not..." Damon said picking up Shad by the hands.

Gohan and Gine laughed at Damon's confusion. "Sweetie, it means Shad's good with plants," Gine tried to explain to her son. "Shad's thumbs aren't actually green. He's just good at growing plants."

Shad smiled at the praise as he pulled his hands away from Damon gently. "Thank you, mom, grandpa," he thanked them with a slight dust on his cheeks, not entirely used to getting praise often.

"Don't mention it, Shad," Gohan chuckled at patted his head. "Now then, Damon, what do you want to do while your mother and brother cook us that fish you got us?"

"You can go help them Grandpa, don't worry, you still need to recover after that training accident when we were training!" Damon said to his grandfather.

Gohan chuckled, nursing his wrist. "Very well then. Why don't you go play in the forest for a while then?" Gohan suggested.

"Just don't go too far out, sweetie," Gine reminded him, still paranoid about the rest of the human race despite Gohan's example. "Remember, it's dangerous the closer to the city you get."

Damon laughed as he began to run off towards the roads again. "Don't worry mom! I'm just going to grab another fish for dinner! I'm starving!" Damon shouted.

Gohan chuckled as he looked at his wrist. "As much as I hate to admit it, Gine... My age is catching up with me," he confessed. Shad had a worried look as Gine held her child close.

"Gohan, I assure you, as long as we're with you, we'll make sure you're at least old enough to meet your great grandchildren," Gine tried to both reassure him and joke at the same time to ease the old man's worries. Gohan smiled at Gine and Shad, looking a little worried at the preteen boy. Shad was smart. Almost a genius in fact. Damon was by no means an idiot, but he lacked book smarts and observational skills. Shad made up for both in spades.

Damon huffed as he returned with a Golden-brown colored fish, just as massive as the last one, humming, while running back though a loud scream could be heard from behind, as a vehicle approached from behind. "Look out kid! Get out of the way!" the metal monster shouted before hitting Damon.

Damon was thrown forward along with his fish. Damon's red crimson eyes shot open. "You're going to regret that monster!" Damon growled charging at the car as he lifted it up from under it.

"Wh-Whoa, hey! What are you doing kid?!" the creature shouted in shock that such a young boy was able to lift the car.

Damon shook the car throwing the girl out of the car. She had light blue hair and eyes, wearing a pink dress with a belt around her waist, her eyes wide with shock as the short young boy lifted and threw her car against a tree. "Wh-What the hell..." she stuttered as she looked at him in fear, having left her gun in the car and had no way of defending herself..

The gun fell out, bonking her head. "Ow! S-Stay back!" the girl shouted, scrambling away from him, sub-machine gun pointed at him.

Damon gripped the vehicle faster. "I'll teach you to hit me!" Damon said shaking the car like a mad man.

"I-I'm warning you, stay back!" the girl shouted at him, ready to open fire on the crazy kid. The moment the car came a bit too close for her comfort, she yelped and opened fire on him, the lead bullets all impacting him harshly. Gine's ear twitched and she gasped, flying to where she heard the gunshots. Shad looked terrified and stayed with Gohan, the old man trying to reassure the young boy that nothing was wrong.

Damon growled as he threw the car in to the cliff side. "Oh trying to attack me again will you?!" Damon snapped as he stopped seeing the girl. "W-w..where did you come from?" Damon asked seeing he was still very much alive from the barrage of bullets.

"F-From the car you lunatic!" she shouted now more afraid than ever.

Damon stopped for a moment as he looked down at the broken wreck. "C-Car?"

Before any more words were said, Gine touched down between Bulma and Damon, her eyes piercing into the young woman. "You have. Ten seconds. To explain to me. Why you tried to attack my son," she growled at Damon's aggressor, the poor girl looking about ready to faint from shock and fear.

"Yo-You were flying... how were you... why were you..." the poor girl said deliriously before Gine took a step forward, the young girl shrieking before spilling her guts. "I-I'm sorry! I was driving and he just came out of nowhere and then he just started picking up and shaking the car! I thought he was going to kill me!"

Gine snarled, ready to tear the girl's head off for attacking her son twice before taking a deep, calming breath. "... Are you okay, sweetie?" Gine asked him, making sure her child was okay. "She didn't hurt you too badly, did she?"

Damon scratched his head. "I'm okay mom..." Damon said while looking at the girl. "Sorry for destroying your car." Damon apologized to the girl.

The blue haired girl shook in fear before shaking her head. "N-No problem, kid... The-These things happen..." she tried to play it off, counting her blessings that momma bear didn't literally spill her guts over the forest floor.

Gine turned to her son's attacker with a stern look. "What brings you into these mountains?" she asked bluntly.

The confused and scared girl floundered slightly, not knowing what to say or do before taking a deep breath. "I-I'm looking for something. It-It's very rare and I have reason to believe it's up here somewhere." Gine gave her a skeptical look before looking at her son.

"What do you want to do, Damon?" she asked him softly. "She's your aggressor. If you want to turn her away, just say so, sweetie."

Damon looked at the woman, as he approached her. "I'm Damon." Damon offered his right hand to the downed girl.

The girl hesitantly took his hand as he helped her up. "B-Bulma Briefs... It's nice to meet you both..." Bulma bowed to Gine and Damon with fear in her yes. "I-I'm sorry about hitting you, Damon."

Damon smiled as he looked at his mother. "Ah it's probably my fault anyways, you were going super fast...hey Mom can she come over for lunch?" Damon asked Gine.

"If you want, sweetie," Gine smiled and sighed slightly, wishing her son would be a little more cautious over cases like this. For all they knew, she could be some government agent looking into the crash. Sure it was thirteen years late, but training tended to get a little loud. That someone would start rumors in the city because of that wasn't beyond her imagination.

Damon turned to Bulma. "How about it Bulma? Want to have lunch?" Damon asked the girl.

Bulma thought for a moment, looking at what looked like a pocket watch before smiling and nodding. "Sure thing, lead the way kid, and miss-"

"Gine," the saiyan mother cut Bulma off before leading them both back to Gohan's house.

Bulma shrank at Gine's slightly cold demeanor and nodded, following her and Damon to their house, Shad rushing over to Damon. "Damon! Are you okay big bro?! We heard those loud noises and... and..." Shad sniffled, embracing his big brother tightly.

Damon patted his brother on the head. "I'm fine, this is Bulma, she ran her car in to me." Damon said pointing at the wreck.

Shad sniffed and nodded, giving Bulma a slight glare before moving past it, "Okay... did you bring more fish to cook?" Shad asked, trying to calm himself as he watched his mother fillet the original fish a little more aggressively than she did before. "Mom taught me how to make a few things with radishes."

"Yup it's over there." Damon pointed at the road behind them, seeing it was still intact.

Shad smiled and nodded, grabbing and struggling to pull the fish over, managing to get it moving to his mother. "Sooooo... I uh... this is where you live?" Bulma asked Damon, seeing his younger brother and mother working on the food diligently as Gohan read a book in the shade.

Damon laughed as he nodded. "Yeah, my brother, my mother, and my grandfather." Damon said to Bulma as the smells invaded the air, from the cooked food.

"You getting hungry, sweetie?" Gine asked Damon, her and Shad starting to finish on the fish and radishes.

Damon rushed over to the table. "Boy am I?! I'm starving!" Damon declared ready to devour dinner.

Gine laughed at her son's antics and served him the first plate. "Well, we usually wait for everyone, but I'll make an exception tonight."

Bulma's eyes widened seeing a golden glitter in her eyes from Gohan's Dragon ball on his hat. "E-Excuse me, sir?" Bulma asked the old man as she approached. "Where did you get that ball on your hat?"

Damon stuffed his face with meat buns and cooked fish, eating as much as he could. "Oh, this?" Gohan asked as he took off his hat and pointed to the orange ball. "This is simply a good luck charm I found in the mountains. Why do you ask, young lady?"

Bulma grabbed the ball examining, if it was real before checking the radar. "Maybe she's a collector Grandpa..." Damon said to Grandpa Gohan.

"Perhaps... why are you so interested little lady?" the old man asked as Bulma had a gleam in her eye.

"Th-That's right! I'm a collector! Do you mind if I have this?" Bulma asked as Gohan pondered it with a frown.

"I'd love to, miss, but... that ball is a personal possession of mine. I've grown rather attached to it over the years," Gohan explained.

"Besides what's so important about these?" Damon asked Bulma as he ate two meat buns on his plate. Shad looked on in interest, as did Gine.

"O-Oh, they don't do much of anythi-"

Shad was eating his soup, before turning over to Bulma ."If they don't do much, why are you collecting them?" the preteen boy asked, his head tilted in confusion, some of his hair falling in front of his eyes.

Bulma clicked her tongue and sighed. "Fine... this is something called a dragon ball, and there's seven in total. Supposedly, if you collect all seven of them, you can summon a dragon that will grant any wish you want," she explained.

"OOooooo! Now that sounds interesting! Wishes of any kind?!" Damon said with glee in his tone.

Bulma nodded her head. "Yep. Whatever you want apparently," she nodded, reaching for the ball again, only for Shad to interrupt her.

"Wait, why do you get the wish ball?" Shad asked critically. "What's in it for us if we help you?"

Damon ate his mother's meat bun by accident, quickly swallowing it. "Hey we can all make a wish can't we?" Damon asked.

Gine chopped her son on the head. "Damon, what did I tell you about paying attention?" she scolded him, eating her own food. "But I am intrigued... hmm... Gohan. What do you think?"

The old man hummed before nodding. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. And even if the wishes are limited, we can always find the... what did you call them young lady? Dragon balls? We can always find them again," Gohan smiled. "However, as a sign of good faith, we'll keep my dragon ball until the summoning. Is that okay?"

Bulma pouted slightly, wanting the wish to herself before sighing. "I... I guess that's fair," she sighed before looking at them all. "But how are we supposed to get around? I mean, I have a lot of vehicles and all, but we're a party of what? Five?"

"... Actually, why don't you and Shad go with her, Damon?" Gine suggested, still a little wary of Bulma but ultimately judging her okay for Shad and Damon to go out and have an adventure with. "You two always talked about wanting to see the rest of the world to Gohan and I, so what better reason than this?"

"I agree," Gohan nodded, handing the ball to Damon. "It will be good for you two to go out and see the world for yourselves, not only for you two to grow up as good people, but also for your training. There's only so much your mother and I can teach out after all," Gohan smiled at him, patting their heads.

"Are you sure mom, grandpa?" Shad asked in a slightly timid tone.

Gine smiled at her son and kissed his forehead. "Absolutely. Go have fun with your brother, Shad. Gohan and I will be right here, waiting for when you three collect the dragon balls."

Damon frowned hearing her let them go that easily. "Don't you want to come with us?" Damon asked his mother.

"Damon, you know I'm not much of a fighter," Gine smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the head too. "And if these things do grant wishes, some powerful people will be looking for them. I think it'd be best if you two go while Gohan and I hold down the fort here."

Damon remained quiet for a moment, before nodding. "We'll come back soon!" Damon said as he went over by the door.

Shad nodded, going to pack what little possessions he owned too as Gine and Gohan smiled at them. Bulma, meanwhile, was thinking about what a family this calm (mostly) could want to wish for. "We're really leaving the mountains..." Shad mused as he packed up some spare clothes. "Can you believe it, Damon?"

Bulma knew it would be great to have a body guard like Damon around, to keep her safe, while preparing her capsule. With in seconds smoke exploded on to the ground as a Capsule Corp bike appeared. "W...wha?" Damon said amazed by the bike appearing out of no where.

"What's wrong? Haven't you seen a capsule before?" Bulma asked as she mounted the bike, Shad looking over the vehicle in interest.

"Whoa... this thing looks cool..." Shad mused, poking at the metal of the side with his pole.

Damon poked the bike. "Looks sturdy..." Damon said to Bulma.

"It's made of the same stuff as my car that you wrecked," Bulma told him honestly, still a little upset over the death of her car. "Well come on, both of you hop on!"

Damon bowed his head in shame. "S-sorry about that, that was my first time seeing a car." Damon confessed.

Shad nodded and got in front of Bulma, being the shorter of the brothers so she could see. And that left the back wide open for Demon to take his perch. "This feels a little... awkward," Bulma sighed as she revved the engine and took off as Gine and Gohan waved goodbye to the two Saiyan sons.

**Our adventures begin their journey, will Bulma tell them what she plans to wish for? How will Damon and Shad adapt to this brave new world, outside their home? Tune in next time for the exciting series of Dragon Ball (Demon Edition)!**

_**We hope you enjoyed the renewed Dragon Ball Demon Edition, please leave a review to comment on the intro.**_

_**-Starknight'Renegade-**_

_**-Thank You-**_

_This is going to be a long journey. However, with these two working together, it shouldn't be too tough on them. Or will it? But before we go, I'm going to give a quick breakdown of Damon and Shad's strengths and weaknesses. Nothing too major. Damon's more inclined for physical battle with a small ki pool, though his ki attacks do pack a massive punch to compensate. Shad meanwhile likes to keep at a distance, and isn't as physically strong as his older brother, but has much higher ki reserves and more versatility in them. Shad's a bit frailer on the physical side of things but quicker than his brother, and he can take more ki hits than his more physically defensive brother. Though it is notable that, while they do hurt Damon a bit more, he does soak up some of the ki to refuel his reserves. And that's all I'm going to say without going into spoiler territory. Sorry if the chapter was a little short, but it is still the intro. They're not always very long._

_-Hope you enjoyed-_

_-LyokoDragon15-_


End file.
